Feeling Unappreciated
by mrs.misunderstood09
Summary: This is a story about my current relationship with my boyfriend and how unappreciated he makes me feel at times. Its actually makes a really good story so R&R! InuKag OOC
1. The beginning of it all

_**Feeling Unappreciated**_

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of it All**

This is a true story that's happening in my life right now. Every word that you will read is true. I just feel like I need to talk about it: How tough a girls first love is…. Enjoy.

"OK girls. This is our last home game of the season, and I know it's against our biggest threat out there but _LET'S MAKE THIS ONE COUNT!!!! _NOW ON THREE:"

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

"_LADY COUGARS!!!!!" _Screamed the Nimitz H.S. varsity volleyball team.

**An hour later…**

**Kagome's POV**

"I'm very proud at the way you played your last home game girls. Even though we lost this game we still have a chance at going to state! But we have to beat Springwoods and Ike. I have faith in you girls. Now see ya'll Thursday (Today is Tuesday we get Wednesday off) 3'oclock sharp for practice." Our coach said sternly.

"Mann, _how_ can coach say she's proud of _that?_ I mean we could have kicked their _ass!_ I know we got this! Uhhh… _You_ did do great though Kag! I'm sure _you'll_ get a scholarship to A&M for this if not softball." Said my best friend Sango. She's always been so negative for as long as I've known her. Which has only been for exactly 1 year and 2 months. Since that first day we've meet we've been inseparable. She's like the sister I've never had! I'm glad I got to know her; we've been able to heal each other from our past.

Last year I went into the 9th grade with no friends. It's not because I was/am antisocial! Actually, I'm the very opposite. I had just lost all the people I thought were my true friends cause of a stupid rumor! Ya know that he said she said thing? Ya. That. I _hate_ it!

You see, I was supposed to go spend the night at my 'best friends' (they were twins) house one night when my dad got a call from my uncle saying he needed help with his car. So my parents said I had to go with them. Not knowing how long it was going to take they told me to call my 'best friends' and reschedule. Well when I told them the bad news they just blew up! I understood why they were mad but I never thought that when I walked through my school's doors heads would turn to give me nasty looks. To this day I _still_ don't know what the rumor was. Not like I care but like I said, no one talked to me. It taut me not to trust people so easily though. But when I meet Sango… I felt that I just could.

Her story is different though. She never got along with her parents. So she got into the smoking weed and poppin' bars in 6th grade. Her mom's a police for the school and caught her and her friends in the back of the school bared out and high. (The way she explained it I'd say the highest!) Well about a week later her parents sent her to Boot Camp. A year later (8th grade) she made some new friends and still had the same old ones. They still smoked and did bars but Sango didn't smoke no more. She did do bars every now and then though. But till she met me last year at volleyball try outs…. She never did it again. (She tells me I have an affect on people that makes them always wanna be around me and not do anything stupid that they will never remember what we did.)

"_Sango!_ You know you're just as good as everyone says I am! Your gonna get a scholarship to A&M too! I hate it when you compare yourself with me! It makes me feel… _I don't know! _I just don't like it!" I pouted at her as she threw her arm around my shoulders laughing all the way to the locker room.

**In the locker room**

"You know, you should really get used to people telling you your doing good because _your_ our _captain_! And must I remind you… you're _only_ a _sophomore_!!!! You know that some of the seniors didn't like that you're the captain until after or even _during_ our first game! My _God_ I'm so jealous of you when it comes to sports Kag! I can't say bout guys though… you haven't had a boyfriend since that Jose dude last year! And you only got with him cause he was hot. We need to find you a good sturdy guy Kag…. No joke." Sango said from the mirror touching up her make-up before going out to eat.

"Says the girl who has a perfectly good guy that she's gonna break up with for her good for nothing ex-boyfriend that cheated no her. Twice!!! He's lucky I didn't know you or him back then. Some times I don't know what your thinking…." I said from the mirror too.

"giggle It's all the brain cells I lost from the weed. Come on. Let's go see my '_wonderful_', but perverted boyfriend." Saying this we locked arms.

When we were half way down the hall way I noticed this really good looking guy walking toward us. I noticed he was looking down messin' with his cell phone so I took the chance to check him out. He was sportin' some dark Sean John jeans with lime green stitching. Along with a tan, brown, lime green and orange stripped Sean John shirt with the lime green and orange stripes being the thinnest. On his feet were some dark brown and tan Pumas. I could tell he liked to always look good and he was clearly workin' it! On the other hand, I was wearin' some faded jeans from Hollister with the slits and holes all down my legs and a yellow and white thin stripped spaghetti strap shirt. On my feet were some white heels. I guess I looked good cause when he noticed us I saw him check both us out but did a double take at me. When he got to my face he held my eyes for a moment before he looked back down at his cell phone. I looked away too and blushed. Sango much have noticed cause she cleared her throat, looked at me, winked then turned to him and said….

"Like what you see in my friend or what?" I wanted to scream and beat the shit outa her!!!

He smiled and replied, "Maybe I do. But what's it to you?"

She smirked, "O nothing really but to her…" She pushed me closer to him, "it might be every thing. Don't take long I'm hungry and meet me by the car." She said giving me another wink.

"Nice friend you got there. Kinda forward but I don't mind." He said looking at me.

"Ya…. She doesn't care what type of impression she makes. Anyways… Name's Kagome, friend's call me Kag."

"Inuyasha. I would stay and chat some more but we both gotta go so here, put your number in." He said handing me his phone as I gave him mine.

"Just to let ya know I aint got a girlfriend. You?"

"No. I'm straight."

He smiled, "That's not what I ment…"

"I know but if you really wanna know you'll give me a call." I said giving him his phone back and getting mine before walking away. I herd him chuckle alittle before I walked out the door.

As I turned the corner I saw Sango and her boyfriend Miroku leaning against his car smirking at me. (After every game we go out to eat some where. It's like a tradition. And Miroku is a junior while Sango and I are sophomores so he drives us around.)

"What the fuck was that Sango?"

"Aww come on don't be mad! I told you, you needed to get a boyfriend! And look, now you're talking to some one! Plus, I saw ya'll checkin' each other out so instead of lettin' this pass us—I mean pass you up I stepped in since it looked like neither of you were goin' to say anything."

"Just cause we exchanged numbers don't mean we're talking." I said gettin' in the back seat of the car.

"O so you got the digits! Go Kag! What's his name?"

"Inuyasha."

"So you gonna play hard to get or what?"

"Is there any other way to play? giggle He said '_Just to let ya know I don't got a girlfriend. You?'_ I said _'No. I'm straight.'_ He smiled then said _'That's not what I ment….'_ I said _'I know but if you really wanna know you'll give me a call.'_ Then I walked away."

"Get it Kag!" Miroku said finally joining the conversation probably feeling left out.

Sango and I just looked at each other and laughed. I was starting to feel bad for the dude though cause pretty soon Sango was gonna break up with him and then once she notices her mistake she's gonna so back to him. I'll give her 1 month for her to break down after she dumps him. sigh I know her all to well…

I hoped ya'll liked my first chapter of my very first story! I can't tell you if the chapters will be longer but I will say there will be a lot! (I don't own any character's in this story!!!!)

Incase you haven't figured it out already Kagome is me, Sango is my best friend Alex, Miroku is Alex's boyfriend Paul, and Inuyasha is my boyfriend Zack. After every chapter I will tell you who each character is in my life. Everyone will probably be OOC. (Out of Character)


	2. Almost forgot about you

_**Feeling Unappreciated**_

**Chapter 2: Almost forgot about you**

**

* * *

**

"MOM!!! MY FUCKIN' STRAIGHTNER AINT WORKNIG!!!!" I yelled from my room. I was going to straighten my black wavy hair for school tomorrow but for some odd reason it won't turn on!

"Kagome! What have I told you about your language in this house? And I forgot to tell you that the flat iron wasn't working. Just call Sango and ask to borrow hers. I'll get you a new one by Wednesday." My mom said madly from my doorway.

"Ok but I need to borrow the car. Promise I'll be careful." I said puttin' my hands up for reassurance. They haven't gotten used to the fact that I'm growin' up. And it's pretty damn annoyin'!

"Yo, Sango! I need to borrow your straightner! Please? I'll give it back tomorrow at school!"

"_Fine. Your lucky I'm curling it. You comein' over now?" _Sango's voice said from the other side of the phone.

"Ya. Bye."

_Click_

**30 minutes later**

"MOM! I'M HOME!!!"

"OK HONEY!"

As I went into my room to _finally_ finish what I wanted to start an hour ago my phone beeped. I had two missed calls from Inuyasha. I swear I had already for got about him! I figured if he didn't at least call by the second or third night he wasn't interested in me. It's now been 5 days and I'm just confused. So I txt him:

_I'm sorry I didn't answer my phone. I wasn't home and left it. If you wanna talk just call me tomorrow or talk to me at school. I'm busy now_. _Hala at yo girl_ (That's my signature)

He never txt back so I just got on with my hair.

* * *

**At School 2nd period: Health class**

This class is so fucking boring! Can't fall asleep. Can't fall asleep. Can't fa—RINGGGGG!!!!! Saved by the bell!!!!

"Hey sexy." Some voice said from behind me, I've herd it somewhere before…

"O. Uhh, hey Inuyasha!"

"So what were you doin' last night when I called?"

"Dang, straight to the point huh? giggle I had to borrow Sango's straightner so I went to her house to pick it up then when I got home straightened it."

"O well it looks good."

"Thanks. How come you just called me last night? Like 5 days later?"

"I was busy. My bad. You don't even know me and already miss me…" He said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Uhh don't let your head get any bigger. I was just wonderin'." I said pushin' him away in a joking manner.

"Ya alright." He said sarcastically. "So where's your next class?"

"Up stairs. 2404 World History, Mr. Myoga."

"You're a sophomore? Wow…"

"Ya. You're a junior?"

"Ya. Well I would walk you but my class is down here in 600. Sorry. I'll see you at lunch."

"We have the same lunch?"

"Ya. I'll find you."

**Lunch**

"Sango! I _still_ can't believe we only have lunch and 7th period together! Last year we had like every class together! This sucks…. But at least we both made some new friends!"

"Ya. And even a stalker…. giggle Don't look like that! I'm just kidding!"

"Why did you bring him up? He's so freaking weird! Every where I go I see him! And every time I'm in the hall way I can just feel some one watching me…. It's kinda creepy…" I said shuttering.

"Well when you and Inuyasha get together you can tell him and he'll hopefully take care of the problem for you! ….If not make it worse…"

"SANGO!!!"

"O speak of the devil. Look who's talking to your stalker now…"I turned around from my spot at our table and saw Inuyasha posted up on the wall with Kouga (my stalker) and some of there friends.

"How does Inuyasha know him?"

"You said he said he would find you right? Well how bout you go up to him and go outside? I'm gonna go talk to Hojo." Sango said heading over to Hojo who was talking to the school slut Ayumi. No surprise there…

As I walked up to Inuyasha I saw my creepy stalker Kouga tell him that I was coming and I saw him tense up alittle but Kouga called him something other than his name, Smokey. Then right before he turned around I saw them do a hand shake and Kouga slipped him some money and Inuyasha slipped him a piece of paper.

Instead of Inuyasha turning around to say hey or something he just turned to his right and started to walk away. So I stopped walking and was about to walk the other way when I herd him say "Aren't you coming outside with me?"

"Sure…." But on the inside I wasn't so sure. I couldn't get the whole thing I just saw out of my mind and wanted to go find Sango to tell her. I could just ask him about it…

Before I had a chance to ask though Inuyasha said: "I know what your thinking Kag, and no I'm not into drugs and stuff. I don't smoke or anything so don't think that. He just owes my half-brother some money."

"O thanks for clearing that up cause I was kinda freaking' out." I said nervously.

"No problem. How do you know Kouga though? He knows your name and every thing."

"Uhh don't remind me! I swear that boy stalks me! Every where I go he's there and every time I turn around he's staring at me! It's all just way to freaky!" I said rollin' my eyes.

"O! So your that girl he always talks about! Your pretty famous amongst the guys. A lot of people know who you are Ms. Volleyball Captain." As he said this he took a step closer to me.

"Is that a problem…? Smokey?"

"H-how do you know that?" He had a surprised look on his face and stumbled back a bit.

"You said it your self. I'm known by the people. giggle Don't be so surprised if I find something out before anyone else. I thought you didn't smoke?"

"Well I used to smoke with my half-brother and cousins at my old school until we got caught one day. After that I never touched the stuff any more. Promise."

"Well why do they still call you Smokey?"

"chuckle You ask a lot of questions but it's alright I guess. Umm… They call me Smokey cause I'm the _king_ baby girl! I can do any little trick with the smoke. That's were it comes from!"

"Wow. You sound so proud. But I guess you would. I herd if you could do tricks with your smoke that you gotta be a damn good kisser…" I said this while walking closer up to him putting one arm around his neck. I guess as a reaction he wrapped an arm around my waist. While we were holding hands with our other arm.

"Guess there's only one way to find out huh…" He said in kind of a whisper bringin' his head down till our foreheads touched.

I wanted to play with him alittle bit and lent up to 'kiss' him but at the last minute I turned my head to whisper in his ear. "Sorry baby… I don't give free bees. Only my man has access." Then I turned and walked back toward the school as the bell rang which really was great timing!

* * *

**At volleyball practice**

"YOU DID WHAT????" Yelled a shocked Sango.

"I already told you and don't feel like repeating…."

"O my _god…_ I'm so proud of you! Make him work for it!"

"I'm kinda shocked myself too. I never thought I was this good! giggle I'm so sure he's gonna call me tonight!" I told her every thing as we ran our mile.

* * *

**At home**

"Hey honey. How was school? Got any homework?" My mom asked.

"No and it was fine. I made a new friend. Maybe even a _near _future boyfriend." For some reason I've been very happy. Maybe Sango was right about finding my self a guy. I guess she does know me better then any one else.

"O really? Is he cute? What's his name? How long has this been going on?"

"Yes really, mama. Yes he's cute. His name is Inuyasha, and it's been 6 days."

"6 days? I think you should give it more time…" Glad I didn't tell her how long it's really been…

"Mom, the whole point of 'talkng' is to see if you can stand the other person and if you wanna give it a try. Then there comes the 'going together' part which is the whole girlfriend boyfriend thing finding out what the other person is like. Then it's the 'going steady'. I think you get it."

"Well back when I was in High School we only had one part. And that was the boyfriend girlfriend part. In my case it was that then marriage."

"And are you happy?"

"Very."

"Then what's the problem?" Ha-ha! Got you now!

"I guess your right…. Just be careful."

"I will mama. I will."

* * *

**7:30 pm**

I was sitting down in our family game room watching That's So Raven on Disney Channel when my phone started to vibrate meaning I got a new txt message. I wasn't surprised to see it was from Inuyasha! giggle

(Inuyasha talking **bold**; Kagome talking _italic_)

It read: **Sup sexy? That was some shit you pulled at lunch today.**

_O really? I thought it was very…interesting… lol_

**Ya for you maybe! I actually thought I was gonna get a kiss! **

_Tsktsk Inuyasha… I already told you I don't do free bees._

**Ya I know. And I've been thinking…**

_Wow! Inuyasha thinking! Lol jk_

**Ha-ha very funny Kag! And to think I wanted u as my girlfriend…**

_O really? U do?_

**I was hoping but Naw. Never mind**

_Never mind? Ok I c how it is_

**Well I don't want a girl that's gonna make fun of me**

_It's called making things funny.. Get used to it baby_

**O so now its baby? Lol**

_Ya. What of it?_

**So u up to it?**

_Bein' yo' girl?_

**Ya**

…_I guess… lol jk_

**Alright then I get my kiss tomorrow right?**

_We'll c if u deserve one…_

**Ok well I g2g now. Ttyl baby**

_Bye_

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed that chapter! Some parts may be boring but that was how it was. Every thing will get better in later chapters, or maybe even the next one….

Mr. Myoga is my teacher Mr. Kelley, Kouga is my stalker named Louis and he is very creepy! I always feel eyes on me… Hojo is Rafael. I don't like him and you'll find out why in later chapters. And Ayumi is basically the school slut Brandi. I'm just telling you this so you'll know my story is real and not made up. As you can tell my characters are very OOC!


End file.
